On my Shoulders
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: 2014-2016 movie verse. Even Leaders make mistakes, and they have more of a burden then they can handle. Its a good thing Leo has someone willing to help him.


**a/n**

* * *

Hey guys

I'm still trying to get used to writing again. I never had a real writers block that lasted so long, but I'm working on it I promise. Anyway, this one was based on the 2016 tmnt movie. I truly enjoyed it, it was miles better then the last one. I've seen it twice already!...actually give me a sec I'm going to go see it again….

 **(#)(#)\/(#)(#)**

i missed my turtles and rabbit

* * *

"You don't see it do you?"

Leo blinked out of meditation, he had almost forgotten he was still in the Lair, sitting on the out jutting pipe. The echoes of chaos coming from one of the pipes indicated a good time was still going on.

The minute he and his brothers had gotten back from their 'award' ceremony, Raph had popped out a giant case of mixed sodas. Splinter, even Casey and April had joined them on the couch for a movie marathon. Though the scripts and soundtracks were forgotten amongst the conversations and roughhousing. Only Master Splinter and April seemed more engulfed on watching the movie, it sounded like Top Gun from Leo's spot. Even Casey had managed to join in on Mikey and Raph's turtle pile. For being a human, he sure did manage to keep up with them ok.

For someone who liked to wear hokey masks and running around, he was a likable lunatic.

In the chaos, it was easy to end up a bystander. No one noticed him not joining in on the fun, and no one noticed him slip away from the small party. Returning to the raised pipe that his bothers had dubbed 'the zen zone' for much needed meditation. It was normally a physical 'cue' that Leo needed to be alone.

So the fact he had company right now was surprising for more than one reason

Especially when he saw his 'intruder'

Namely the smartest of his brothers.

It was weird to see Donatello without his gear, save for his glasses and clothes. Leaning against one of the giant pipes that acted as 'rooms' for the turtles. Arms crossed and looking as relaxed as Leo had ever seen him. If it had not been for his shell, Leo was sure Don would of been blown off the rooftops during their patrols long ago. The tallest was skinny even by human standards. No matter what Leo did though, the skinniest always seemed content on his diet of coffee and coffee byproducts.

Course Leo still hadn't answered his question. His mind still doused in 'mediation daze' Leo uncrossed his legs and rose up on his knees. The movement sending blood to his brain and therefore he could articulate words again, "See what?"

Donatello smiled in a way that made Leo wonder what else he had missed. But Donatello had already stepped away from the pipeline, "You never asked, you know. Whether or not I wanted to be human."

The Fearless moment couldn't help but blink again. What was going on here? Don had gone from asking what he 'saw' to the ooze. He looked down to his hands. The fresh calluses that reminded him of the hellish day they just had. But the biggest reminders stayed in his heart, in his faults, "I….I thought I did."

"Nope." Don's voice was soft as his arms, arms crossed lazily over his chest shaking his head, "You told me not to tell anyone, that we didn't need to be human. You told Raph and Mikey it was up to them."

"Oh….." that couldn't be right could it? Leo hadn't had a lot of sleep since the Shredder had escaped jail, he replayed the scene in his head. The moment he had seen Donatello pour that purple substance on his hand, "I…I thought you agreed."

"I agreed after you gave me no choice."

Ouch. Leo looked back down, even though he had done it absentmindedly, his form was still perfect, his knees spread and his feet touching just under his tail. Hands resting on his thighs in the resting form he had sent his father do a hundred times over the course of his life, "A-are you mad at me?" his voice was quiet even with the chaotic party going on in the pipes, "Do you hate me? Did…." Course this was the hardest question. Absentmindedly he reached behind his shell and pulled out one of his sheathed swords, holding it loosely over his chest so the sheath was resting on his shoulder, "Did you want to be human?"

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but not that soft chuckle that escaped his tallest brother, "Course not," Oh. That was the second thing Leo hadn't been expecting, "I wouldn't be the tallest if we were human. I'd have to get a 9-5 job. Conform to social expectations, I'd probably be pressured to work at a pharmaceutical company. I'd be surrounded by peer pressure that'd force me to replace my glasses with contacts, but since contacts make my face swell up anyway, I'd have a fat face all the time, and pay rent. Who wants that?"

Leo couldn't help but duck his head, allowing himself a smile, "dork. "he mumbled, before looking back up, "Yeah that sounds God awful. You' wouldn't be able to breath with such a fat face." They never could figure out why Donatello's' face swelled up with in contact with contacts, but it was always amusing for whoever was watching," But at least you're smart. What would Raph be? A manager at Hobby Lobby?"

"He does love to knit, against his will" Don smiled, "Nah he'd be a High School teacher."

"A Teacher?"

"Well, first he'd go into the military and be a drill sergeant. And after he completes his dream of reenacting every scene from Triple X and become Vin Diesel. Or he'd leave when he realizes the military doesn't have a Triple X program. Then he'd become a gym teacher. So he can scream at millennials all day. He'd love it."

Leo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, ducking his head down and shaking it. It wasn't often that Don had a sense of humor, "What about Mikey? Would he be an artist?"

"Ah good question Leo-san." He was even pulling out his Japanese accent, pointing up a finger in contemplation, "He'd be committed. He'd go around talking about how he used to be a turtle. Get committed to a mental asylum, where he'd do all the art he wants."

"And millionaires would pay him in pizza." Leo smiled, shaking his head, "Three square meals a day, art whenever he wants, and people paying attention to him, being paid in pizza, he'd be in heaven, "another laugh escaped his lips as he collapsed into a fit of giggles. Again. His sheathed katana held close to his chest as he laughed helplessly. He could feel his muscles relaxing as he rested his chin over the sheath. It took him a little big before he noticed he was the only one laughing. Immediately the tension returned in his stomach as he pulled on his katana sheath giving the impression of checking his blade," so….are you mad? That I didn't really give you a choice?"

"I was, for a few seconds. But I understood. I've known my role on the team. Mikey is the one who cooks and makes us laugh, Raph is the one who has our shells in battle, and calls us out when we're doing stupid things. And I fix things, no matter what it is and I support your decisions. And you're the hen like big brother,"

Leo smiled meekly at Don before lowering his gaze, "What do you do when you fail that role? When you fail your team, act selfishly and assume you know what's best?" He could feel a presence come o his side, sliding up to sit by hm. A hand touched the back of his had lightly in a rubbing motion there father had done a hundred times over, drawing his gaze back to his second youngest brother. And the smile on his face

"When the oldest brother makes a mistake, and continues to punish himself after everyone forgives him. The fixer's job is to come over and say something weird to get his attention, make the oldest brother laugh, and remind him that even though he's made a few mistakes that he's still new at being a leader. And it's only a true mistake if they don't learn from it. But if they acknowledge it and move on, then the rest of the team, and family, can grow stronger."

Leo looked down to his half open sheath again. He could just barely make out his reflection in the testing blade. Looking into his own blue eyes for a moment. Till an olive green hand reached over and gently slid the sword back into place, "IT only works if you forgive yourself though."

A soft smile grew across Leo's face as he closed his eyes. He didn't think his sulking was that obvious? But it seemed he couldn't hide anything form his brothers. Least his smartest. Leo returned his sheathed blade to its spot on his shell before smiling to the turtle next to him, "So when did you get so wise? Watching too many soap operas with Dad?"

"nah. Star Wars Fanfiction. You'd be surprised how wise fanfiction writers are."

While he hadn't been expecting a lot from this conversation. This was defiantly one of them. He felt something bubbling in his throat from the pit of his stomach, till loud laughter burst from his lips, a split second later he had tackled Don off the pedestal as Donnie yelped in surprised. The two brothers wrestling around on the ground for a few moments, "Glasses, GLASSES! LEO!" Before a cracking sound filled the air. The two of them sitting up a moment later in surprise, Dons glasses hung from his masks with the nose bridge snapped as Donatello blinked in confused. Despite himself, Leo let a laugh escape his lips slapping a hand over his mouth, "S-Sorry Don." He smiled, "You have extras right?"

"Yeah," Don popped off his glasses. It took a lot of effort for le onto to laugh again, it was weird to see Donatello's eyes at a normal size, 'I have two left out of the original twelve that I had. And duct tape."

"They should name the company after you. You buy their products enough." Leo beamed as Don took out a roll of duct tape from his pocket, when he started carrying around Leo didn't want to know. But it was funny to watch Donatello wrap up his glasses again before sliding them back in place. The oldest looked up to the still partying pipe, before noticing that Donatello had gotten to his feet and was now holding a hand out to him," Come on, lets head up there before Mikey finishes off the pizza…again." Leo paused for a moment. For a moment he considered rejecting the offer, going back to his solitude and mediation. But he couldn't help but take his brothers hand. The hand of the 'fixer' and get pulled up to his feet.

Donatello really did know how to fix everything.

"Lead the way Little Brother." Leo wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his best friend, the two of them heading in the direction of their family. Both old and new, "so, Star Wars Fanfiction huh?"

"I was taking a break from Star Trek Fanfiction. You'd be surprised how many talented writers there are online."

"Any I would like?"

"Sure. Just be careful of the writer."

"Why? Are they weird?"

"There's only one that I found was weird. They have a really weird username Pi the VIIIth . I think they're a sadist or something, and they make weird au's."


End file.
